bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kidō
Soifon's new spell Anybody knows a plausible translation? And by the way, "shtotsu" seems fishy to mee, because as far as I know, unless it is an "n", in Japanese there are no 2 consonants following each other, there has to be an "u" between, or some kind of mistyping. Domlith 14:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dekoshu 14:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Sounds fishy to me too. *The attack is "Shitotsu Sansen" according to the raw, so I added the transliteration and kanji. According to my sources, the best translation I can come up with so far is "Beak Thrust Triple Flash" but I know that's probably wrong. -StrangerAtaru 16:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Kido names Since in the English version there is no fix way of naming these attacks, (i.e. Bakudo #1 is refer as Sai, Hado #33 Pale fire crash down, and Hado #31 Shot of red fire Shakuho) I propose we leave the names in theyr original japanese format and then add the Kanji and then the literal translation and the English translation if it is different. WhiteStrike 02:29, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Sub vs Dub vs Manga I'm seeing different translations in both Kido names and Incantations, which one is the 'right' one? The most widely accepted? Balmung6 22:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) MangaSalubri 17:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Bakudo #9 and Hado #31: source needed Anybody knows the first appearances of these two spells? Hado #31 is used very frequently, but I can't remember when does it appear first? Almost all spells are sourced now, it would be good to also reference these. 17:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Bakudo #9 was first used by Rukia during the fight with Grand Fisher, and I'm not sure if Rukia used it first or if it was during the flashback of Kira, Momo and Renji. WhiteStrike 22:15, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::You're right with hado#31, Hinamori uses it in the flashback with the incantation. As for bakudo#9, Rukia recites the incantation during the fight but does not number the spell. Domlith 17:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I belive that the first time hado#31 was used by rukia kuchiki in the human world after she lost her powers. If memory severs, she drew some kanji into the air and after that fired the kidou --Cyberflame 21:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho Does anybody know who preforms this technique? There's a picture, but with no name, and I can't recognize the person who's doing it. If you know, would you please make an edit. It would be greatly appreciated. Malzzel 9:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Tessai Tsukabishi during the TBtP miniarc Chapter -98. WhiteStrike 01:15, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The new tables Thank you to whoever added the tables to this page. It looks so much better now. ShotandBotched 00:23, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Uncategorized number 12. In episode 224, Matsumoto calls it by a different name, could someone please look into it. --Gojita 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Yeah that's right Rangiku called it "Concealing fire" it was laid out as a net, and it also didn't cause any damage until used in conjunction with "shot of red fire" or "Tobiume" otherwise it could be categorized as Binding.--SalmanH 16:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I looked up and this is gonna be a problem. in the anime its #12. Concealing fire. In the manga its apparently the equivalent of #20. Fushibi (prostrated flame). In this case i would obviously give precedence to the manga, Kubo wrote it as #20. Fushibi, i guess they both mean the same thing as far as spell names the only difference is the number. Seeing as Kubo wrote the manga his version carries more weight.Salubri 16:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Where did #20 come from? In my translation, Matsumoto says it's #12, Fushibi. Hinamori doesn't dispute that. Kamikage 21:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Well this is even more of an issue because i have 2 manga translation with 12 and 2 manga translation with 20. Someone needs to check these raws. Salubri 21:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) "I have a copy of volume 39 and it clealy states 12 on it. WhiteStrike 21:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Byakuya vs Zomari In the Byakuya vs Zomari fight, Byakuya uses "Way of the Onmitsu 3rd of the "Shihou" Utsusemi Cicada" in the translated manga (chapter 299) or in the subed anime (ep. 196) he says "Shihou Black Ops Step Technique 3: Molting Cicada" could this be considered a form of kido made by the Royal family of Yoruichi Shihōin? It would be a Hohō technique. It's just another Shunpo technique, like Senka. Kamikage 01:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) What happens when a hollow gets killies by kido So to answer my question what dose happen dose it get purified or dose it die completly like how a Quincy kills a hollow? Because they never explan how kido effects hollows. Its assume they aslo purify a Hollow otherwise Kido would be forribidden.Saimaroimaru 16:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Combined Incantations My memory escapes me, but I believe that when Rukia fought Aaroniero, she intertwined two incantations instead of saying them one after the other. If this is indeed correct, should the ability to do so be mentioned in the article? Mohrpheus 04:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) what she did was a double incantation. She did say the first part of the incantation to double of blue fire crashdown and mixed in the bakudo spell in the middle and then finished with the rest of blue fire crashdown. What it looks like is that it saved her time instead of doing two incarnations one after the other, which makes since in order to use it against an opponent it would be the only way in which to effectively fight using kido. It probably can be mentioned.Salubri 05:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Gifts adding gifts makes the page difficult to view for some of us with not so good or old computers. Over adding gifts to one site can make it almoust completly impossible. Most of theese gifts are not even better than the image and only add a lot of unesecary screens. Could somone please take this into consideration whent the page is unlocked. --Gojita 13:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Gojita I really don't have a problem with them my computer runs fine. Also they are actually far better detailed then what was up there sometimes the vids are just better. While it is true that over adding can slow up the loading as i said before my computer doesnt have that problem. Im guessing that most people on these editing sites would have good computers otherwise they could never edit anything. I don't really think the site can accommodate one person because of them having a old or bad computer. Unless its a big issue that others complain about as well.Cascader 13:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Wow i haven't been on in a minute but the kido page looks awesome. The funny thing is i rarely ever see vids of any specific thing online and someone actually found all these wow. Maybe im looking in the wrong place, these show so much more, which is surprising cause i couldn't even remember some of these fights happening where these spells were used now i gotta go back and watch the episodes to see how they came about good job. Oh umm mine works fine to if that matters.TeamBleach2 13:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :This page does indeed have an excessive use of GIF's. I know that alot of people like GIF images (personally I don't like them to much), but there is something as to much of good thing> I propos gong back to the regular images that we had before and save the GIF's for the spells that have their own page. As we previously disuss on the Forums we can make a page for each individual spell be ot Hado, Bakudo or other.WhiteStrike 16:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) New Edits The recent edits that have been made to the beginning of the article contain relatively accurate information, but the extent to which it is explained is purely speculative. For example, the paragraph which cites the difficulty of using kidou in a battle. The fact that such a vast number of characters have done so undermines the information in that section. More clean up should be applied to the areas of the article in question. Mohrpheus 18:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Not at all. kido is difficult to use in a battle otherwise everyone would use it all the time to end the battle instead of using swordsmanship. It requires considerable skill and training and spiritual energy. All the information for it is on the articles. It is far easier for experts and masters to use it in battle then someone who is below that level. It is already stated that its used quite effectively in battle. Then the section goes on to explain why its effectively used, there is proof of that much in the series. It really doesn't undermine any of the characters that we have seen, we also cannot speak on lower level practitioners using lower level spells, as they havent been seen as well as its speculation. We can only talk about what is known. So far logically speaking if someone is aware of a kido spell they can counter or dodge it. Also in most instance the opponent doesn't know the caster is gonna use the spell and is completely caught off guard do to the steps stated such as (byakuya and ichigo, byakuya and renji, rukia and aaroniero, momo and harribel's faccion, soifon and gigio, hisagi and findar, aizen and komamura). The only occasions of characters not well versed are in the cases of renji and omaeda which explains why theirs failed as they are not good with kido. As far as using the spell without incantation. Rukia wouldnt be able to get the desired effect of what she was gonna do if aaroneiro saw it coming he realized to late that she was using a double incantation. In other cases its faster to use a spell with no incantation; that surprise element mixed with quick action. Just recently momo mixed destructive and binding spells, which rangiku commented that she was talented. So what part is speculative.Salubri 19:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Perhaps "purely speculative" was an overkill observation. My point is that nothing has ever been said about kidou being particularly difficult to use in combat. As far as difficulty goes, that is why the lower spells exist - the article itself states that spells with lower levels are easier to perform. The speculation that I am referencing is that it is "only practical for those of expert skill to practice it in a battle." Nothing of the sort has ever been said in the series. Certain skills involving kidou, such as Eishohaki and Double Incantation have been identified as particularly advanced techniques, but the use of kidou itself has not. Its use is one of the basic skills taught in the shinigami academy - shinigami are trained to to use it against ordinary hollows (sans Menos and Arrancar). Besides, your logic works for any form of shinigami combat - if you see it coming, of course it is going to be much easier to counter, and any attack that is launched by surprise is more certain to work. Mohrpheus 19:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok then maybe saying its difficult for anyone is not the right wording the point of the section was just to talk about its combat usage not to dwell on who can't use it. Though even though its taught at the academy doesn't mean a user will be good with it. But the point on lower level spells is valid. In any case the wording for difficult for anyone not a master or expert is badly worded.Salubri 20:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hanki Sosai Just another thing that I noticed while going through the page again. The article infers that Hanki Sosai is in direct relation to Shunko. However, Soifon was the one that had identified the technique when Yoruichi used it. Considering that Soifon had not yet completed Shunko, let alone name it, I don't see how she could recognize Hanki Sosai if it were an extension of it. What I am basically saying is that I think that it is its own individual technique. Mohrpheus 15:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hacchi's decapitating barriers So, in ch366, Hachi uses a number of box-shaper barriers to decapitate some Gillians. The barriers seem to be the same as the one that Kira & the injured VCs are under, but obviously that doesn't mean that they are actually identical. They're clearly bigger for one. He also keeps his zan' inside a barrier. I think maybe something should be added to say that barriers can be used offensively, even if it is somewhat unconventional to do so. (btw this page is looking great now with all the gifs. Great idea)Yyp 16:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if Hachi's use of barriers should be added here, unless there's a flashback of him using it. Something I'm sure is forgotten by now is that Hachi did say he developed some new spells after becoming a vizard and are different from the shinigami-developed kido spells (which is why he found it surprising that Orihime managed to effortlessly slip through the barrier surrounding the Vizards' hideout). Arrancar109 16:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * However, he also stated that his powers with barriers are similar to Orihime's, and we have seen him being able to pull bariers out of thin air anywhere without incantation or even just a tech name. Moreover, the only kidou his barriers sort of resemle of is the one Byakuya used to protect Rukia and Hanatarou from his Goukei when he was fighting Zomali. We have no valid information wether his barriers are kidou or his own spcial abilities (just like Orihime's ShunShunRikka, Chad's arm, or Yoruichi's cat form). Until we know more, it would be safer to put these barriers to Hacchi's page as abbilities, instead of here, where we can't technically write anything about that has anything to do with "kidou" anyways. Kenchan 08:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It's clear a vast majority of the spells he uses are similar to kido but not standard to what shinigami uses. He is a vizard and majority of his techniques are developed after becoming one and his are new and alien in concept and wholly more powerful then what soul society uses. As such Kenchan is correct they have listing on his page but until can be confirmed by name or action most of nameless stuff that we know little about, those that do however can be listed under uncatogorized spells i dont think that any of us question that a kido master who is confortable in that area would use anything else considering his powers are likely a augmentation and variation of his former practices.Salubri 17:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hachi's Shiji no Saimon spells Considering the above posts on Hacchi's barriers, should these spells be included in this section, or just on Hacchi's page? I think they are well done, but I'm just going by what Arrancar109 said. Personally, I wouldn't object to a sub-section of this article being dedicated to Hacchi's spells, but I understand that that is not what the admin's think. --Yyp 13:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I would have to agree with Yyp, since Hachi was the one who formulated these kidō and is the only one who knows how to use it. We should give credit to the discoverer.--Agate genbu 13:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) *The fact what Barragan stated that Kidou can be strengthened by adding the incantation later clearly prooves that it was Kidou. So, it should have a section here just as Tessai's two forbidden spells.Kenchan 19:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily. Barragan's an Arrancar, and he would have little to no knowledge about kido as such. Besides, Barragan's point was that anything made can be aged. This includes Hachi's barriers, kido, ceros, bala, getsuga tensho blasts, etc. If some of these barrier techniques utilized by Hachi turn out to be kido, we actually have to have more clarification than some label slapped on by an Arrancar with little to no knowledge about the effects of various kido spells. For now it's best to leave things like this on Hachi's page alone. Arrancar109 05:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *Your point of him knowing little about Kido is invalid as it is not something you can proove with racial standing alone. At best it might even mean that he can hold a great knowledge about Kidou because he's one of the Top 3 Espada, thus prettly old to have met many shinigami (even back then when he was stil just a hollow) during his life.. I mean.. afterlife. Also Hacchi did use incantation, which means it was Kidou. You need no other proof than that. Kenchan 18:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The point about him being old says nothing about his experience with shinigami, since souls age very slowly after death. Even so when someone dies, it seems they're the physical age of when they died in the living world, not to mention we don't know squat about Barragan's past. For all we know, he probably only fought 1 shinigami or fought off an entire unit before he became an Espada. Either way, I will concede that the incantation he uses strongly hints that it's kido, if not confirms it, so yes, they do belong on the page. I simply forgot about him using incantations there. Arrancar109 18:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Another thing about Hacchi's kido, couldn't the one incantaion be used to summon all four gates? The incantaion does make reference to four beings, and all four gates were summoned in the order of their related colors, i.e. blue dragon, white tiger, black turtle, red pheonix (Asian mythology ftw!). Replace the animal name with bolt and you have the same order. That makes Shiji no Saimon kind of like a part 2 to the spell, when you think about it. All speculation, so I understand if it can't be added until confirmed, but it does make sense.--[[User: Muchomas35|'Mucho']][[User talk: Muchomas35|'mas35']] 21:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The problem with this is, that the after-incantation really did strengthen the first gate, otherwise Barragan wouldn't have described it as such. So it was really an after-incantation. And besides, Shijuu no Saimon looks more like a 4-part-spell and thus it would make sense if the incantation should really be incantated before the first gate. The rest of the gates and the entire barrier being the additional parts of the first gate also makes little sense if you look at their purpose. The first gate is just a shield, like the others are, and the final spell is like a vault. It is obvious that the final spell is the important one which we should talk about, and the four gates just parts of it. Kenchan 17:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Unnecesarry Information? Hey guys, I've been reading through this article and in many areas there seems to be information, while almost relevant not needed and better suited to be left in other articles or a separate area of this article. An example of this would be in Soukatsui where it's mentioned that it 'sounds' like Sokatsuki in a particular game. Not only is that relatively useless information, but it is also information reliant on somebody's hearing. Especially since the word is in a different language. Another example would be in the area for Sajo Sabaku where it speaks about what Hachi mentioned. Wouldn't that be better to state someplace or not at all? While i can agree on the first one you may not be familiar with the site the second speaks directly to the capabilities of the spell. It's exactly where it belongs.Salubri 16:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) See, that's where I disagree. It talks about a spell of that level, not the spell specifically. So, wouldn't it be better to place it in a more general area, like Kidou Mechanics or Kidou Combat? Swoosherz 21:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) He is making an observation on something he knows to be impossible and he's saying it generally but he is directly talking about the spell. It can't go anywhere else as its not relevant as nowhere in article is any specific info given to any spell except in the area detailing the spells, also we don't know that it is true of all level 60 spells as we have not seen the effect used on other level 60 spells only that one.Salubri 04:03, 9 August 2009 (UTC) He stated, 'I have never seen a level-60 bakudou broken with pure strength before,' (according to the Sleepyfans translation), while that is a statement which talks of all level-60 bakudou, although it was in reference to a specific spell. It could easily be put in to the description of bakudou and allow for expansion in those fields (hadou, bakudou and healing), which is possible while still providing relevant, useful and more accessible information. Swoosherz 01:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You just proved my point. It cant easily be put anywhere cause as i have said we don't know what other level 60 spells could be affected that way. Placing it anywhere else would be an assumption or speculation. Do it on the forums as it has no place on the article. We are not here to make stuff up or do fan fiction.Salubri 03:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *We don't even know if there are more lvl 60 Bakudou or not. The only thing that ever hinted at the possibility of more spells of the came class sharing the same number were Rukia using Hadou No.63 Souren Soukatsui, because at that time a No.63. Hadou (Raikouhou) already existed. But even that one example is heavily theorized to be nothing but a failure on Kubo's side, because the spell's number was corrected to No.73 in the anime. And even if it was the anime's fault, this is an unstable ground here. We shouldn't jump into conclusions based on facts that stand on unstable grounds. The end result would be an epic faliure. As far as our current and undoubtable knowledge goes, Hacchi refered to that Bakudou as something that he have never seen anyone break with physical force alone. This implies that theoretically even a Captain couldn't do it naturally, because the subject who broke it was one, yet Hacchigen was genuinly surprised. We know nothing else besides that, if anywhere, this information should belong to this certain spell, saying "Usoda Hacchigen impled that it is a spell that could not be broken by physical force alone". That is all we know currectly, and it is correctly placed where it belongs. It can be correctd when we gain more information about the subject anyways. Until then, relocating it just pulls revelant informations apart. It is an information that currently only serves any sort of purpose where it is. There's no reason to throw it away to some other general place where no one will find it / care about it, let alone delete it just because it's not a big deal on info. Kenchan 13:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Pale Fire Crash / animations There doesn't seem to be a listing for the kido Rukia used in episode 4/the Shrieker fight, bakudo 33 Pale Fire Crash. Also there's so many animations on this page it's starting to slow down for me. Maybe it should be cut down ZeroSD 03:27, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I would also concur with the animations, and I have a relatively fast computer, yet that entire page lags terribly for me. There seem to be plenty of them that could show just a portion of the kido used or the resulting affects with just a still image and get the point across, since the description details how it works. Twocents 16:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) If we just use animations for the most used kido would that speed it up any great deal? TomServo101 18:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, and/or like Twocents said, the ones where you don't really need an animation to see what they do. ZeroSD 02:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Im not supporting any destruction of the kido page. I made the chart layout and someone else added gifs to acknowledge what a still picture could not. This was as well referenced in the guidelines. Having said that there is talk of making pages for each spell and placing the gifs on those pages. The point is to feature as much information on the pages as possible. Showing still shots at most does nothing for showing something moving. But my comp doesnt have a problem loading the page ever. So instead of complaining about down grading the page lets work on making it better.Salubri 02:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Bakudo #4 and 63 for example, can be shown simply with a picture of the target bound with the energy rope. Hado 58 just needs a pic of the whirlwind, Hado 4, the lightning, Bakudo 58, the symbol. A lot of the animations don't show anything a still wouldn't, so I think replacing them with pics would make the page better. It'd definitely be helpful for all the people having problems with the page due to lag. ZeroSD 06:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion, there are only a few which need gifs. Bakuko 30, 58, 77 (due to the markings on the arms) and Hado 90. None of the others need to be animated imo. --Yyp 11:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :: Sounds like a good list to me. ZeroSD 12:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Salubri, I appreciate all of the work you put into the page and I can see how you'd be upset about anyone adjusting it, especially when you aren't having any problems, but considering there are over 2000 users on this wiki, we should be considerate that everyone's computer may not be as fast. And when the gifs don't even load fully for people, they're not getting the point across. As this wiki's about page states that gifs are only really necessary for showing what isn't shown in a still shot, and plenty of the animated videos don't meet that criteria, I think it's a bit dramatic to say that altering the images to jpgs to be more useful to people would "destroy" the page. A lot of the vids currently show information that isn't even relevant to the spell, like #63, which primarily shows Hachi casting the spell, when seeing Kensei in chains is really the only relevant part. As far as I can tell, a still, combined with the written description, should be more than enough to get the point across and it will allow the page to be useful to a larger number of users. Twocents 05:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) There all the previous pics have been restored with only two remaining gifs on the page. With linked pages for those who want to see the gifs.Salubri 02:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Jikanteishi/Kūkanten'i Who do you need to plug your ears and shut your eyes when this technique is being performed? Since the spells are illegal in Soul Society, Tessai probably wanted Urahara not to hear or see him cast them so that he'd have plausible deniability. The whole "I didn't do it/nobody saw me do it/you can't prove anything" school of thought. --Faceplant 09:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It could just be that Tessai didn't want Urahara to know the incantation and thus figure out how to do the spells himself. Very unlikely Tessei was worried about Urahara telling on him. Tinni 10:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's a matter of Tessai not trusting Urahara with the spells or being afraid that he would get ratted out by him. I just think Tessai didn't want to get Urahara into any more trouble by allowing him to witness the use of forbidden Kido - not knowing, of course, that Aizen would tell on them both to Central 46. If Aizen had not interfered in this instance, Tessai would have been able to get away with using Jikanteishi and Kukanten'i and Urahara would have been able to truthfully deny that he saw or heard him use the spells. --Faceplant 23:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) incantations i thought that a few of the kidou had their incantations used in the latest arc, but i don't see them listed with incantations. although, i may be wrong... ::always correcting, Aunva 02:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) English I say for each individual kido article we should put the english incantation as well (from the anime).--Kylecharmed 00:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Bakudo 9 In the latest bleach ep 239, hinamori uses bakudo 9 .. and on this guide bakudo 9 is geki ? Can someone please help? :I was wondering about this too. I thought she said ju (10), not kyu (9). It may be a mistake in the subtitles. Or maybe my hearing. Can anyone confirm this? The incantation is the same for both occasions (slight difference likely due to different translators), but the spell name is clearly very different. Originally I was gonna say that its clearly a different spell of the same number with the similar affect as Geki, as this is possible with kido as shown on previous occasions, but i cant rightly say that either seeing as its clearly a different name with a different look to the effect and the effect is slightly different and more or less similar to another kido power (which i cant remember the name) used by Renji against Zabimaru and Rukia vs. Aaroniero. What really throughs it off is that it uses the same incantation as Geki which is thus far of unheard of in the use of Kido for spells to have the exact incantation. Even the doubled version of blue fire crashdown has a slightly altered incantation then the regular version and they are two different numbers as well.Salubri 19:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I checked and rechecked Hinamori's speech and it seems to be kyu (9). I really wish it was bakudou 10, then this wouldn't be such a confusion, it would simply be a new bakudou we never seen before. The kidou you're refering to that Renji and Rukia used is Bakudou 4 Hainawa (Crawling Rope) and yeah it's similar to this bakudou. I want to ask if anyone knows the Romaji version of this new bakudou 9? I can't really make it out from Hinamori's speech, is it Horin? I would like to know the japanese version instead of the english translation. Anyone out there know japanese well enough? We're probably gonna need a new image of Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle), as I've noticed that there's a mouse cursor over her thumb in the displayed image. Arrancar109 21:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Two Hado #63? (With some Garganta talk) So I'm reading over the Hado and I continuously see two #63. I've seen it for sometime and just recently decided (and joined) to make a point as to say (rather ask) why? If Soren Sokatsui is named #73 in the Anime why not name its as #73 in the listing? It may or may not have been confirmed in the Manga (sorry, I don't analyze the Manga well) but why muck up the Hado list and confuse readers with two #63's? Again, even IF Soren Sokatsui has NOT been confirmed as #73 in the Manga, why not list it as #73 as stated in the Anime and leave it as so until it is confirmed as something else? (SPOILER BELLOW) My second point/question is that in the latest Manga (SPOILER ALERT) it was revealed by Mayuri that (while still a bit unclear to us) that a Shinigami (of Captain level thus far) can create a stable Garganta (yes, a Garganta) and is able to travel through it into Hueco Mundo. Now I may be mistaken that he might be using a different means of travel SIMILAR to Garganta but, do to his statement that he said he'd researched its workings, I feel it is implied that Shinigami possess the ability to use it (or at least it is feesable). This is also demonstrated by Tosen who, is neither Hollowfied or in possession of any Hollow powers, can use a Garganta. I just wanted to see what you others thought about that SHOULD you have read it :) They were both called #63 in the manga. Manga takes precedence. And Garganta is already on the page. We knew Captain-class Shinigami could figure it out a way to use it since Urahara used it. Twocents 00:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah! Alright, sorry, I was unclear as to its position in the Manga, thank you for correcting me :) As for my position on the Garganta, I was simply making point because, while Urahara had demonstrated it, no other Captain was ever seen as capable of using it. I like to keep in mind that Urahara is not the typical Captain, he was one who created the Hogyoku after all This is why im adament about everyone reading the manga as the anime is not written and drawn by kubo but only follows what he has done. The basic fact is the reason why there are two 63 is that there can be two different spells of the same level. There would be no versatility in kido if it only had exactly 99 spells for binding and exactly 99 spells for destruction. The numbers are representative of a level of power for the spell not the order from 1 to 99. There is possibly 10 or more level 63 spells in both destruction and binding. Besides that in the manga kubo made both of them 63 and thats what they are what anime says is contrary to what he says and he is the creator so it only makes sense to go with what he says it is. Salubri 03:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree, the anime makes mistakes from time to time(though I don't closely follow the manga). I can't be 100% on the japanese version, but early on Hado 31 Shakako was called Hado 33, which is actually Sokatsui. This has since been fixed & now Shakako is called Hado 31. Minato88 04:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Bakudō 73: Tozanshō and Bakudō 26: Kyakko I saw all of the katakana used in the Japanese name for Bakudō 73: Tozanshō, and decided to check the raw for the manga chapter as it seemed unusual. The raw for manga chapter 337 6 shows Tozanshō as being written 倒山晶, not 落下クリスタルマウンテン. I thought I'd ask before I changed it, though, to make sure there wasn't some reason to leave it the way it is. Also, the manga raw for chapter 335 16 shows the hiragana pronunciation for Bakudō 26: Kyakko as being written きよこ rather than きやこ (romanized, Kyokko rather than Kyakko). Silvercrys3467 03:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) We're not ignoring you, but the person who's the authority on that has been quite busy IRL lately. When he's available again, though, he may be able to help you out. Twocents 04:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Minato asked me to assist here, if I could. And I believe I can. Silvercrys3467 seems to be absolutely correct about the mistakes. I've checked the raws myself. I'll go by each: :Touzanshou (倒山晶, hiragana とうざんしょう) (in you guys' romanizing, Tōzanshō) is made up of ::tou "fall, collapse, die, be ruined (intr.)"; "throw down, fell, defeat (tr.)"; or "reverse, inverse" (< "turned down/around") ::san "mountain" (voiced to ''-zan'' in this compound) ::shou "clear; crystal" :Thus, Touzanshou is lit. "downed/fallen/inverted mountain crystal." However, since it takes the form, in-manga, of an inverted (i.e. upside-down) mountain, the meaning "inverse" of tou above seems best. Thus, "inverse mountain crystal" (i.e. an upside-down mountain-shaped crystal). :Kyokkou (曲光, きょっこう) (in you guys', Kyokkō) is made up of ::kyoku (elided to kyok-'' in this compound, when followed by the ''k-'' of the next element), which is often used for "song" but also (and shares this sense with the Chinese) "bend, curve, twist, (be) awry (intr. and tr.)"; also a rarer usage (usually spelled with another kanji) for "corner, nook" (< "bend in something"); meaning "tune, song" maybe < "bend the strings (of an instrument)" ? ::''kou "light, gleam, sheen" :Since Hinamori said she used Kyokkou to mask/conceal her other Kidou, I would say that Kyokkou should be translated "curved/bent light." After all, science says one means of invisibility is the bending of light; cf. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light_bending :As for the incorrect characters being used for Touzanshou above--落下クリスタルマウンテン--this isn't the first time I've seen such a thing. However, to begin with, "落下クリスタルマウンテン" is not "Touzanshou." It appears to be an attempt at a translation: "fall(en)-down crystal mountain." In fact, the kana クリスタルマウンテン is actually kurisutaru maunten--a Japanese phonetic adaptation of the English phrase "crystal mountain." :I don't know if it's some troll posting this, or a misled well-meaning person, but it's patently wrong. I said I've seen this before. It happened at Wikipedia, when the name of Rose's Zanpakutou had just been revealed in a chapter. Its name was Kinshara, spelled 金沙羅 "golden shala (also called the "sal tree")." However, instead of "金沙羅," someone had actually written in katakana そる soru, approximating English sal or sol. :A good way to keep a lookout for bogus characters like these is to look for these katakana, or simpler looking characters. The only kana you should usually see--at least for Shinigami characters/techniques--is, sometimes, the genitive particle no, hiragana の/katakana ノ. :Let me know if you have any questions. I'm not fluent in Japanese, but I know most of its simple grammar and lexicon, so names of just words (the compounds which comprise all names and things) and verbs afford me little trouble. It's only in sentences with particles, wherein are the idioms of finer grammar and usage, that I may err. Adam Restling 04:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Well as like before Adam seems right. Tozanshō should be Inverse mountain crystal(倒山晶). Tho i'm not sure about and Kyakko being Kyokko or Kyokkou as Adam didn't lament on which was proper spelling. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I boldfaced above what I set as the proper spellings and translations: ::Touzanshou : you guys' romanization, Tōzanshō = "inverse mountain crystal" ::Kyokkou : you guys' romanization, Kyokkō = "curved light" :Tou-'', ''-shou, and ''-kou'' are all "long" o''s, which you guys romanize as ''ō. Adam Restling 05:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Adam. I'll wait a little while and if no one esle objects I'll change them. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 05:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Danku: Forbidden or Not Okay manga Issue -98 (Pendulum Arc), page 13. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/315.11/13/ Tsukabishi stated that Aizen stopped his kido with the "Forbidden Danku", I had been assuming that Danku was like any other Bakudo. I know that SleepyFans can be kinda sloppy with their sub's and aint the most reliable of translators, so I was wondering if anybody here could clear this up for me with an accurate translation from the raw? P.S. First time posting here. Spyrechild 20:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I looked it up on another site, and I think Sleepyfans incorrectly translated that part. Considering Byakuya uses it as well, I can't imagine that it's forbidden. BleachExile, instead, translated it as "chantless danku." Twocents 20:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats what I thought *Sigh* They realy need to get themselves a more reliable translator. Started re reading the series a while back and just recently got back to the pendulum. I remembered seeing Byakuya using it against Zommari and thought it was a bit odd. Spyrechild 20:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 3rd Phantom Someone added information from the video game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and I've been thinking about this for awhile. If we are to reference this game for anything, it shouldn't be for the manga-canon or anime-canon characters. Characters like Yachiru and Jidanbo can use Kido in the game, but they are yet to display the ability to do so in the manga and the anime. As for the game-exclusive characters (Matsuri Kudo, Fujimaru Kudo, and Seigen Suzunami), I don't see the harm in adding them, as long as they are able to use it in-game. But these are just my thoughts. What's everyone else's take on this? Arrancar109 19:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I agree 100%. Jidanbo is not a squad 11 Shinigami and I don't see why he can't use Kido. However, that is just speculation anyway u look at it. Besides Yumichika, I don't believe there is a single Shinigai is squad 11 who can use Kido(But thats an anime only ordeal). At any rate Arrancar109 is correct. Video-Game only abilities should not be added to Manga and Anime only characters. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 19:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I think that if we allow additions from the game, then it should only be for game-only characters. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hadou #54 Tenran I have not been keeping up to date with this latest filler arc of Bleach, but a recent thing on my Roleplaying forums has brought to my attention that the casting style of the #54 Tenran, orchid sky in english, was done without a spinning blade by Yoruichi while fighting against two zanpakutou. Manga wise I have only seen kira cast it, and only the one time after spinning his blade. By watching the filler again I see him do it(though it IS a fillar arc so...yeah). These two different ways of seeing it done has brought to my attention a concern of mine. Spawned by our current kidoushuu captain who attempted to cast it with just a fist I am made to wonder. Can tenran really be cast without a spinning blade, or other form of spinning object as I would assume it is just as easily done with a long pole or something,or is the spinning blade something crucial to it's ability to work? Or at the very least is the spinning of some kind of object in front of you going to make it a more powerful spell? :Well, firstly it is Hado 58, but that is besides the point. Uh, I consider this Filler Arc junk, but that my opinion. Maybe Captains can use it without spinning a blade around. We don't know, but for now it will remain the way it is as this Anime-Only Arc has too many loopholes and problems with it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 23:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Right sorry, I mix the numbers between it and waste flame often. being the only 50's I just put them together at times. IN short I am thinking you agree that use of a spinning blade would be required. And to remidn everyone, as it is all the description says is that it fires a widening tornado blast. So please clarify just what it is you are saying. I believe you are saying that the user should spin their blade but am unable to clarify. [[User:Fensake|'Fensake']] I see u'or point and I do agree. However, what would u recommend Tenran's description be changed to. A spinning whirlwind is about all we know about it. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 00:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) That is my question actually. As it seems the kidou is meant to be used with some form of a spinning medium to move the reaitsu, filler garbage exlcluded, something including that within it's description seems reasonable. Let's see, i'll give it a crack. "A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target emanating from a focused spinning of a users zanpakutou." Not sure, but thats the best I had for that one I think.Fensake 03:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Here's a link. Tenran#Description. Do u like it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Fensake claims Swootness on that one Minato. *swootness being a mixture of Sweet and @$$ whooping cool Fensake 03:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Is Garganta a Kidō? I'm just thinking it's a bit weird that Garganta would have an incantation if used by a Shinigami. Take Kaname Tōsen for example, he used: "The Stone Bridging Both Worlds Lies In My Right Hand, The Sword Securing Reality In My Left. Black-Haired Shepard, Chair Of Hanged Men, With The Arrival Of The Stratus, We Strike The Ibis." Chapter 240, page 1. So does this mean it is safe to assume that it is a type of Kidō? [[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 02:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Im not understanding the question, its already listed on the kido page so therefore it is and it was Urahara that did the incantation not tosen. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry for wasting your time. I did not see it listed on the Kidō list. [[User:Gekkōhire|'月光ヒレ']] 02:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Koga´s Kido He used three aparently new kidoh, shoul they be considered canon? I saw the episode translated by bleachanime.org and they used the english translation for the spells, can someone clear this up, and should they be added to the kido page? They are most defintly not canon. However, I see no reason why we can't put them into the list Uncategorized Spells, which does have other spells only seen in the anime. They will of course have to be properly referenced so it is clear that they only appeared in the anime. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sign your comment/messages please with the four tildes (~~~~) And it'll likely be added to the Kido page soon enough, especially when someone has the Japanese name written down in addition to the English translations. However, since this Kido is not numbered, it's pretty much going to be listed under the "Uncategorized" category on the Kido page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I already uploaded the pictures of the Kido, that's Adamantine_Blast, Conquering_Ice_Fang_Storm and Raging_Light_Fang. Bereisgreat 13:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hyōga Seiran's number Given that Hyōga Seiran koga's ice kido broke through Byakuya Danku which stops destructive spells up to #89 shouldn’t there be a mention to it being at least a #90 spell. Tasuxeda 16:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) regardless of the possibility thats a speculation we don't know and we cant assume to know on the article. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's Shield Could somebody add the shield that Aizen used to deflect Kyoraku's sword to the list of uncategorized kido? I am not very good at editing tables, so I cannot do it myself. I suppose it would be named something along the lines of "Unnamed Shield." Mohrpheus 00:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Kido Combat section This ection makes no reference to the fact that most captain and leiutenant class shinigami can use kido without incantation, Byakuya, Aizen and Hisagi are the examples that come straight off my head. also there are nor references to the dual incantatoin and other info on there. Sorry to not do anything about this myself but i'm not great with adding references.Nick D Wolfwood 12:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :The Kido Combat section is a sub-section of the Kido Mechanics section, which states under its description of Eishohaki (chantless Kido) that anyone well versed in Kido can use Eishohaki. So it is dealt with under the section that deals with Eishohaki. And the dual incantation is mentioned (it is in bold typeface in the Kido Combat section). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry my bad, never heard the term eishohaki before!!Nick D Wolfwood 15:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Level 96 Hado: Ittou Kasou It looks like the kissaki and part of the yokote of a Japanese sword. Just pointing that out if anyone is clueless has how to explain the kido when they add it. Though its English name should give it away.Saimaroimaru 11:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Masters/experts/practitioners I was wondering if it was worth mentioning in this page who the masters, experts, and practitioners of kido are, as well as those who possess no skill for it (like in the hakuda, zanjutsu, and hoho pages). Is this irrelevant or does the page's format make it difficult to incorporate this information? Benihime101 00:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. The page itself is consisted of the long list of Kido spells, which is what most people are searching for anyway. It would just be a needless addition to the page itself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The reason that the Hakuda, Zanjutsu and Hoho pages have a listing of masters, experts and practitioners is because the room is there and without it the page would be largely empty. The information is put forth on the practitioners is put down extensively on the individual pages. Besides not having any room it would be information of little importance on this particular page.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well since you all put it that way..alright. Captain Brooks 00:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Benihime101 01:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I was also wondering if it would be worth mentioning on each shinigami's page all of the kido spells he/she has been seen doing. Like in the naruto wikia it lists all of the jutsu that each character has performed throughout the entire series. Is this going overboard? just wondering. Benihime101 01:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well the answer to the would be no for two reasons. One there is over a large amount of kido spells and it is almost a large amount of space would be taken up to integrate them into the page and there would be no format to add them. Secondly we most definitely stay away from doing whatever other wiki sights try to do as far as their article set up. Also the information on who did what kido spell is listed on each individual spells page which is linked to the kido page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Apologies for "reviving" an old discussion, but perhaps we could create a subpage for the Masters/Experts/Practitioners, say something like "Kidō/Users". Maggosh 18:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Oooo I think that would be good. To satisfy someone's need for trivia or something. Benihime101 20:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Binding spell 62 I think it was 62; could also be 63 or smthing, but at any rate: How do we know that throwing the energy-rod is part of the spell? He says the name of the spell after he threw it and it already dissintegrated. So isn't it more logical if the spell is actually just the throwing of those blue sticks? (2nd part of the spell, first is throwing the disintegrating bracelet, second is throwing those sticks or beams)Rejuvenation 13:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to answer or what?Rejuvenation 20:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... the bracelet is part of Hisagi's equipment so it really isn't part of the spell. And I think the spell is initiated by throwing the rod and then the rods pin the opponent against the wall. IDK Benihime101 21:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Uncategorized Spells ok i have no idea how to edit a wikia. so please bear with me... someone needs to go through the kido on this'' list. and sort out the Bakudō ones in to that list and the Hadō in to its own list. things like Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier ''is blatantly a Bakudō and should be listed as such. just add them to the bottom of the list if it has no name or number. Please remember to sign your posts. The answer to this is simple. It is not the job of the wiki to determine what category a spell is in just because it most likely belongs in that category. There is no full indication of where these spells belong in order or class. Where as there is an established order for the other properly classified spells. There is no place for spells with no number and to just put them at the end just because is not helpful. Hence why they are ordered into a unassuming category, until such time as we are given some identification of what they are other then their name. Some such as Hachi's wont as his spells are unique and beyond Shinigami Kido. Some seem to have no identification. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Uncategorized Barriers What Barriers are this? someone should add them to article. Its from episode 198. It was also in manga: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/302/03/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/302/18/ Sorry for my bad english. Seems to be a healing kido or it could be a barrier. But it most be noted Also so should Isshin unamed barrier that allowed him to cut off his and sons reiatsu from detection.Saimaroimaru 09:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Barrier.JPG Barrier 2.JPG Is Kidō a technique? I have a question: Is Kidō a technique? So why did you categorize it into Category:Techniques? Gran Danku 23:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Hadou 91 Chant and Aizen's "Cuffs" It should be noted that Aizen's "cuffs" seemingly come out of nowhere, however it is highly unlikely they do. It is quite possible/likely that the first part of the chant for Hadou 91, is in fact the initiation of Urahara's cuff seal. It would not be the first time that spells have been intertwined (eg Rukia vs. Arronierro), plus the first parts of the chant make repeated references to hands; Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands, unable to reflect the blue sky. (can't turn italics off...) If anybody has a better theory as to how Urahara slapped the energy cuffs/ seal on him, i'm all ears. Pumpkin13 21:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Theory doesn't equal fact. There is nothing to support that claim unless at some point in future chapters Urahara explains further the issue of what he did. Until such time the information stays as it is and beyond that a seal is rarely kido based information. We dont question what something could possibly mean on the articles. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hado 91 Senjū Kōten Taihō Okay, in what chapter was this used? Judging from the picture, it was used by Kisuke, but I don't recall seeing him use Kido at all recently. Can someone give reference? Perhaps it would be a good idea to say when the spells were first used, and by who.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]]~ 00:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Besides the fact that it came from the most recent Chapter 402, the reference for it is right after the explanation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I noticed, and I apologize. I didn't know the latest chapter had come out. Onemanga doesn't usually update midday.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 00:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : About the translation, on the japanese version (the original one), the 91th hado is write 千手皎天汰炮. For the english version on Onemanga, the translator choose to cut in 3 groups of 2 kanji (千手 皎天 汰炮) and translate "Thousands hands bright sky cannon". : Isn't it better to cut in 2 groups of 3 kanjis (千手皎 天汰炮) to translate "Thousands brights hands heavenly cannon" ? Ju gatsu mikka 08:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Kuyo Shibari = Kido #? Well, the OM translation says that Kuyo Shibari is a #73 Bakudo, but the page classified it as a #79. Was there a mistranslation? Arceus03 16:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, here is the the original text with kanji. Ju gatsu mikka 16:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC)